1. Related Applications
The present invention relates to and incorporates by reference the teachings of the following co-pending patent applications: (1) Improved Night Vision System and Mounting Assembly, Ser. No. 07/805,187, filed Dec. 10, 1991, by Dor; and (2) Universal Adapter For Night Vision System, Ser. No. 07/912,835, filed Jul. 13, 1992, by Dor.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a night vision system, and more particularly, to a flip-up mount for use with a face mask or helmet which enables the night vision system to be pivoted between an operational and a non-operational position.
3. Description of Related Art
Night vision systems are commonly used by military and law enforcement personnel for conducting operations in low light or night conditions. These systems intensify the ambient light to produce an output image which is visible to the human eye. Such night vision systems either take the form of binoculars, having separate eye pieces for each eye, or monoculars, having only a single eye piece.
It is common for operators of night vision systems to desire hands-free operation in which the binocular or monocular systems can be mounted to either a face mask worn on the operator's face, or to the operator's helmet. The typical face mask mounting assembly comprises a rod which is held to the operator's face by use of a strap which wraps around the head and connects to the rod at two or more places. At the center of the forehead portion of the rod, a mount is provided which would engage the binocular or monocular system. Helmet mounting assemblies are also available, in which the rod mounts directly to the operator's helmet. A helmet mounting assembly of this kind is disclosed in the co-pending application described above. The components comprising a face mask or helmet mounting system are referred to collectively as headgear.
It frequently becomes necessary for the operator of a night vision system to temporarily remove the system from its operational position. For example, an operator of a vehicle such as a truck or a helicopter traveling during low light conditions would typically use a face mask or helmet mounted night vision system. However, if it becomes necessary to quickly glance at items within the vehicle, such as a map or an instrument gauge, the operator would need to either dislodge the night vision system from within its locked position, or peek around the edges of the eye piece of the system. Although installation and removal of the night vision system from its carriage on the headgear is a relatively simple task, it does require a certain degree of skill and can be hampered by the stress of the operational environment.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a mount for a night vision system which enables the system to be easily pivoted from an operational to a non-operational position, without requiring removal of the system. It would be further desirable to provide a mount for a night vision system that adapts with the face mask mounting assembly and helmet mounting assembly that are already commercially available.